changeling: one shots
by jean.carter.7528
Summary: This is a one shot of my story of beast boy who was trained by slade and if a chapter comes to my mind but too far in the story to take place then I put it here and this gives a good idea of how the story is like
1. chapter 1

**These stories are not from the teen titans you know but a side story to the one i am writing and the name of that is " _apprentice: changeling",_ where beast boy is trained by slade, so ya a bit dark. if a chapter is too far in the original story then i will put it here.**

Beast boy got out of bed. its been a good six months since he and his friends created this new hero organisation called "Teen Titans" and he really liked it here. checking the time he saw that it was a good twelve minutes before 3:20 that was his normal time to wake up do his workout, real workout.

first a good run. turning on the treadmill he shifted into a small chimp and started to run, the smaller size means the faster he has to run as his leg span was only half its normal size

secondly a good lifting weights, attaching two weight of 20grams to his thumbs he changed into a hummingbird and flaped his wings which now had the weights. the action of moving his wings was the same as lifting weights but more painful as he is lifting 12 times a second. after about five minutes his arms felt like they were about to fall of.

then it was the time for some katas that slade taught him. the entire training ends at 5:45 to 6:00 and then he pretends he got out of bed its just that if someone saw him fighting style then they might question him were he had learnt that, worst if slade used it then robin questions him about why he and slade can use it. so he just doesn't use it

This was the most favourite part of the day, the tower's roof had the best seat if you wanted to see the sun rise and the calm ocean breezes,that was the highlight of the day and then he shiftes into a hawk and flies into the sky higher and higher and then some more untill he can't breathe and then changes back to normal as he falls from a height that is close to where airplane flies. the rush of falling from that height is amazing

time 6:15

Ok team, we are going to increase out time again" robin heard everyone growning, he just didn't understand why they disliked this health exercise

"wow, what an surprise. he is increasing our round, again, for the sixth time, which he has been doing for the last few days, i am totally caught off guard" beast boy spoke with sarcasm all over his voice. but in reality he didn't find it any big deal he did more hard workout than what Robin does.

After completing his training given to him by robin, he wanted to leave as fast as possible he didn't want to stay and have cyborg catch him, no offence he really liked hanging with cyborg but not while eating as cy had loved to eat meat and nothing but meat.

"Bb, what's up. you hungry cause i am starving" cyborg told beast boy while putting his hand on his shoulder

It was at this point beast boy learned if don't want some to see you, that person will be the first to see you "thanks but i got stuff to do" saying that he left

it was evening and he still hasn't eaten anything so he makes his way to the kitchen. and does a full scan and seeing cy wasn't there he searching in the fridge and lucky for him there is a good veg borito. heating it in the oven he starts to look around for more any thing else and finds a good carton of orange juice in the trash and after examining it he sees it was past it's expired date by two days opening it he smells it's and then poured it into his glass **[1]**. He didn't understand why anyone would want to through away a perfectly good orange juice because it was past it's expired date. his thoughts were brought back into reality when the oven beeped signalling that his borito is ready

Beast boy sat down to eat with a borito and a glass of orange juice. Taking his first bit, he finds there is something not right and a bit more chewing he realises what it is and spits it out and quickly washes his mouth out 'that cyborg he switched the veg borito with a meat one. i should have known i am the only who buys veg food and didn't even buy that'. he decided to simply go and buy something eat.

the next day beast boy was fully allert he didn't want to slip up and again have cyborg's meat in his mouth, ok that didn't come out right.

"hey buddy how are you. hungry. i saved you bacon" cyborg says

"cyborg,stop porking at beast boy. you know he doesn't eat meat" robin says

everyone except for starfire just stared at robin with a mixture of surprise,shock and look on there faces which said 'what the shit was that'

"You didn't get it, it's a pun because cy was talking about bacon and i changed the poke into pork" robin explained but all he received was silence. surprisingly it was raven who sspoke up

"Thank you,robin. for endulgeing us in the meaning of what a pun was and its proper use in real time and clarifying our misassumption. your wittyness has no bound that you are able to change one letter to create a word that describes both the intended word as well as the object of humour" raven says in a monotone while never leaving her eyes of the book.

"why is everything you just said sounds more like an insult than a compliment" robin askes raven

"it's a gift" raven says and continue to read

beast boy again keeps searching for something to eat but all he finds are stacks and stacks of meat products. turning around he knew the answer but still asked the question "who did this week's shopping"

"it was cyborg" starfire said

"ya problem with that bb" cy says while stuffing his face with meat

"ya, i do. you know i don't eat meat" beast boy said "i can turn into everything on your plate, your pretty much eating me"

cy just looked at him and then his plate and then took a bite out of his bacon "man you are delicious"

"you don't care about anything i say do you" beast boy said sadly

"i see you as my best friend but you don't see me in the same way" cyborg replied "on the first day i offered you meat and you refused, i was ok with it but you gave me a bullshit answer saying because you can transform into the animals so you won't eat it"

"beast boy i am part machine, i can detect lies by your contraction in your eyes and body language" cyborg stopped he had finished his meal and wached his hands with water "i understood that you didn't want to talk about your past so i left it but as time goes by you keep saying the same lie over and over again. so i wanted to show you how frustrating it was for me" cyborg left the kitchen

beast boy just started to walk back to his room while taking in all that happened just now, cyborg was right he did lie, 'i didn't want to say the truth and thought if i reapeted a lie long then it will be true but the reality never changed and me too a certain degree didn't believe it either.'

Beast boy looked up and saw that he had reached his room but for some reason he didn't want to enter, he didn't want to go to sleep thinking that everything will be alright, he didn't want to run from his problem. signing, he knew that it was time to face one of his monsters

Beast boy entered the living room and that everyone was there "hello everyone i wanted to say something" beast boy said to everyone "i lied to all of you. i told you i didn't eat meat because i can change into those animals but that was a lie"

"so what is the truth" cyborg askes.

closing his eyes "when i was small i was traded as a weapon from people to people and one of them was a guy named danny, he used to torture me day-in and day-out.and he had this guy names jim who was assigned to 'watch over me', that was if danny was busy with something else. jim was worst" beast boy looked at his fingers "these fingers have been broken so many times by him"

"but i always stayed strong" beast boy signed "untill one day when jim went away and instead of putting someone else he forgot or didn't care"

"so there was no one to harm you right"starfire said with tears in her eyes, she couldn't stand the thought of someone she sees as a little brother in such pain

"yea no one to hurt me but also no food or water as well. it was after two weeks he came back. i was so angry, so sad, so hungry and before i knew it i changed into something, i don't know what it was, if it was a bear or a lion but it was something alright and in that form i ripped and tore and i devoured. and the worst part was i loved the taste of meat, the warm blood. so i don't touch any meat because i might loose my humanity and become nothing but an animal"

"beast boy, it doesn't matter if you did something in the past all that matters is the present and what you will do tomorrow" cyborg said this and handed him a controller "and come on i got this new game and i can't wait to kick your ass all over it"

 **This was the first side story, yes beast boy ate jim,a human. i know that it is dark but that is how the main story is going to be. unlike my other stories i don't put any date on the next chapter.**


	2. chapter 3

**This chapter is set in the distant future.**

Beast boy looked out the window of the titan tower in jubli city, he was in charge of this titan tower and all the new super hero kids who were here to learn to properly use there powers for good.

"Are you done with your work, changeling" hilda his secretary asked him. He had to take his eyes of the most amazing sunset he had ever seen, ok who was he kidding the sunset wasn't special it was that he had a shit load of paper work to do that he was thinking like that. "no, i still have a bit more too do" he replied.

"out of 30 candidates how much more do you have to write" she asked him, he right now had the job of going through the forms, resumes and very other information about the new joining candidates he had to through. and to make sure he does it all his secretary stood besides him all the way like a warden and he was the prisoner, people would be thinking why hire someone like her, simple he didn't his newly wed wife did and all the members of the titans supported her. so his secretary was to stay.

Non stop working for an hour or two, his secretary entered "you have a call from cyborg" and a screen pops up to show the face of a grinning cyborg, "what is it cy" beast boy askes and the screen switches to a conference as the images of nightwing(robin), starfire,bee, Aqualad, kid flash, and his wife raven appear

"what is so important, cyborg" robin askes ( **i am going to keep calling him robin)**

"well the justices league have finally handed over there watch tower to us" cyborg said

"well that's amazing, finally, it's about time they realise that they have one foot in the grave" beast boy said

"changeling" robin warned

"i didn't mean it that way"

"we are getting off topic" cyborg said "they haven't simply given us the keys they are going to be still using it untill we can handle the tower and all its features, so i will be going there to two days from now."

"i see, cyborg update us daily. and if you encounter any problems let us know" with that said robin left the conference soon followed by everyone else.

Beast boy couldn't help but smile at the new development. 'This is one step closer to the end of the justice league'. justice league had lost most of its power and was second in rank compared to the teen titans, Technicallye justice league did that to themselves. They were all filled with people who were experienced adults and that was there problem they lacked the kids, the kin, the next generation. the people who were supposed to take over so when one person retired no-one was there to take his place but teen titans saw differently and started to open academy for kids who had ability and could do great things with it. this also increased the titans reputation.

"hilda, i am gonna finish the rest tomorrow. today i am gonna celebrate" beast boy told to hilda, even though she was a slave driver she was understanding and allowed beast boy leave.

On his way home, he picked out a bouquet of flowers. he was going to celebrate not with the guys but with raven and thinking about it he couldn't help but have a perverted smile on his face.

when beast boy reached home he saw that all the windows were closed with curtains, which was unusual as raven liked the house being lit up by the sunlight, so he changed into a cockroach and went under the door. on the other side the house was filled with moaning sounds. beast boy quickly ran to were the sound was coming and saw his wife, raven with robin having sex.

He was furious, his hands became claws "raven" he called her but she did not answer "raven" he called louder but she still didn't answer "RAVEN" he screamed

"what is it garfield" raven said still sleepy

Garfield looked around he was in bed, with raven, at 1:45am in the night "nothing it was just a bad dream"

"who was it this time" these kinds of dreams do come from time to time, but she didn't blame him. it was his animal instincts that made him be possessive and from time to time the guy she is cheating on changes "was it robin, speedy,kid flash, aqualad or someone new"

"it was robin, sorry. i wish i could control these nightmares but" he was stopped by raven

"it's alright, now get some sleep" she said and turned around but a hand on her stomach and was moving down was stopping her "stop we need to get some sleep, we have a lot of things to do tomorrow"

"then we should hurry up, don't you think so" beast boy said and started to bite her ear. she knew it was pointless as when he got like this there was no stopping him. he knew her,all her secret, all her right spots. "fine" she gave in and started to kiss him.

 **Roles switched, Raven**

it was a hard day, man she hated her husband sometime. she appointed hilda as his secretary to make sure he did all his work properly and didn't cheat like create copies of himself to do everything for him. But what she didn't realise was that he could pull the same thing as he appointed Jericho,a mute. she didn't like to speak to strangers or just takl in mutual but because of Jericho she had to not only speak for herself but translate whatever he said as well. this was his way of making sure she didn't act like a loner.

Raven passed through the door and made her way to the master bedroom but when she got close she heard the sound of moaning, quickly opening the door she saw garfield having sex with the new recruit who was flirting with him a few days back (and was immediately sent to the tower lead by starfire, by raven)

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, RAVEN" suddenly raven got up with a jolt

"what happened, was that a dream" it was not everyday that raven got dreams like these, and when she did all hell broke lose as her eyes change to red and destroy everything around her. "i am sorry, i didn't mean to, i was just..." she was stopped by beast boy as he kissed her

"what happened rae, what was the dream about" beast boy asked worried, he didn't like seeing her hurt "i am right here" he said as he hugs here

"well,in the dream you were having an affair with that girl, the new girl who just joined. and i caught you"

"so what did you do" he knew raven, hurt her and she hurts you back, hard. so raven continues

"well, first i throw you to the side. then i peel her skin off her and use it as a rug and then strip the flesh of her bone, i am doing all this while she is still alive" raven said with a innocent smile and beast boy kept on listing with a smile of his own.

"then i turn to you and put you in nevermore, chained, naked and surrounded by my clones who will rape you when ever they want" raven finished

"wow, you said jealousy was not attractive but on you it's hot" beast boy said

"i am not jealous, i am territorial. jealous is when you want something that isn't yours, territorial is being protective of what is yours" raven says before taking of her top. "and now i am going to remind you who you belong to" raven says as her eyes glow red

Beast boy knew he was in for a world of pleasure and pain.

 **The next morning**

"oooouuuucccchhhhhh" beast boy said getting out of bed his entire body hurt, but still it was worth it. putting on his shirt he felt a stinging pain under his arm and saw it was scratches here and there.

'man she is a demon literally and figuratively'.

 **i know this chapter focused more on there sex life but still that is also important.**


End file.
